emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02813
}} is the 2,815th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 22 December, 2000. Plot Part 1 Ashley is still feeling ill. He apologises to Bernice for the embarrassment. Bernice tells him that he is a good man. At Holdgate Farm Ollie is sickened by her parents being romantic with one another. Sean suggests to Angie going shopping in Harrogate. She agrees. Paddy answers the phone - it is his mother. She knows about Mandy and Paddy splitting up and wants to spend Christmas with him. Paddy tells her that he doesn't want to see her. Jason comes in. Paddy blames him for letting it slip about him and Mandy. In the garage Scott tells Frankie that last night Zoe gave him £20 for taking her home. He says he is thinking of setting up a taxi business. Viv announces to Carol and Donna that Bob is moving in. Donna says there isn't room, but Viv says that Carol won't be staying for long, making it clear that Carol is not really wanted. A man comes to repossess Carol's car. She is angry and attacks the man and ends up falling on the floor. Terry appears and threatens him. Eventually Carol gives up the keys. She says that she will have to stay in the village for longer now. Viv does not look impressed. In the Woolpack Paddy talks about his mother. He says that he will ignore her. Cain goes over him and says that he hasn't visited the Dingle's recently. Cain says that he hopes that Paddy hasn't been busy with the Tate's. Bev comes in which is an excuse for Paddy to turn away from Cain. Whilst putting up a banner Jason gets something in his eye. Ashley takes him out the back to rinse it out. Sean comes in. Bernice invites Bev to her hen party tonight. Cain asks Sean about his family. Angie and Ollie come in and Sean says that he and Cain had just been talking about her. She is on edge. She whispers to Cain to stay away from her family. Bernice talks to Bev about what she went through last year with Gavin. Bev tells her that it takes time to get over something like that. Bernice goes out the back to check Ashley is okay. Bernice comes into the lounge to find Ashley leaning over Jason. Ashley is getting something out of Jason's eye, but for a minute she fears the worse. Jason tells her that it is not how it looks. Bernice is just a little shocked. Part 2 In the Post Office Carol is furious over her car. She says that Gordon has cut her off without a penny. She will have to go and see him, but she doesn't want to go on public transport. Marlon and Tricia come in. They say that Marlon is cooking for the Tate's at Chez Marlon on Christmas day. Tricia is not happy about it, but Marlon promises her that she will not miss Bernice's wedding. Bernice is at home crying. Rodney walks in. He asks her what is wrong. Bernice says that she walked in on Ashley and Jason and it brought it all back about Gavin. She knows that she is being silly. Rodney says that there is something that he needs to know. Ashley walks in with his old friend Stuart who is going to marry Ashley and Bernice. Bernice says that she wants a traditional wedding. At the Vets surgery Adam asks Paddy what is wrong. He says that he has nothing to do at Christmas, so says that he will work on Christmas day. Bev comes in and asks them both what they are doing on Christmas day. They arrange to go to the Woolpack. Paddy says that he will be on call for the surgery. Adam gloats that he is available. At the garage, Frankie says to Scott that she has been thinking about the taxi idea and they don't have a car. They will need a loan. Scott says that he thinks that Pollard would be the best person to ask. Angie, Sean and Ollie come home to find presents on their doorstep. They are from Tara. In Chez Marlon, Marlon is unhappy with Tricia for not telling her that she is going to Bernice's hen party tonight as he needs her to work. Bernice arrives to talk to Tricia. She asks her if she will cover some of her shifts over Christmas. Tricia says it is no problem. Betty gives Bernice a necklace to wear on her wedding day. Marlon complains at Tricia because she can't work, he says he needs Chloe. Tricia says that she can come back but she will watch her closely. Ashley and Stuart talk about the bible. Rodney looks bored, while Bernice looks impressed. In Holdgate Farm they open their presents from Tara. Tara has bought Sean a diary. In the Woolpack Scott asks Eric for a loan. He agrees, if can have a percentage of the profits. Frankie says he is asking too much, but Scott talks her round to going along with it. Back at Bernice's house, Rodney tells Bernice that he gets the feeling that she is settling for the safe option with Ashley. Bernice gets angry and says that he is wrong. Rodney asks Bernice about passion. He thinks that it is missing from their relationship. Rodney says that he had it with Diane and leaving her was a mistake. Bernice tells Rodney that she is going to marry Ashley no matter what he says. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes